


until it snaps

by discountghost



Category: K-pop, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Vampires, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: don't let it slacken; let it snap
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	until it snaps

**Author's Note:**

> for @daramjwis on twt
> 
> thank you for giving me an excuse to write more oneus wefubof

Seoho isn’t sure how much more of this he can take.

Youngjo is nonchalant. He grimaces as he takes a sip from the wine glass, deep red liquid sitting in it. He’s looking everywhere, but at Seoho, who wants to be looked at so badly. Wants to feel that vaguely disinterested gaze fall on him. He tips his head to the side, shifts a little. His legs ache with the weight of him, but he’s not going to get up. He hasn’t been told he can yet. He glances down at the leather line that connects him to Youngjo, a leash wrapped loosely around the other’s hands. 

The burn of hunger in his stomach gets worse as Youngjo uncorks the bottle again. Like honey and metal, the scent of the contents wafts down to him and he has to press his fists down against his knees to keep from whimpering. He’s not supposed to make any noise. He’s supposed to be a good little bat for the human above him. He swallows thickly, blinks the hair out of his eyes. Youngjo licks his lips. He has no need for the blood sitting thick in the wine glass. The vampire watches as the man tips it over, lets the blood pool around the lip of the glass before it drips down onto Seoho’s skin.

He gags, twitches as the blood comes down over his skin. His limbs are on  _ fire, _ calling for him to lick it up. He shuts his eyes and tries not to breathe too deep. 

“You’re doing so well.” Youngjo sounds teasing. Seoho’s lips purse and he winces, too sharp canines digging into flesh. “Aren’t you a good little bat.”

Youngjo leans over in his chair, tugs the leash until Seoho is forced to move. He has to lift up, push himself up on his aching legs. Youngjo cards his fingers through the other’s hair, drags his fingers down to his cheek. It’s a gentle touch that doesn’t match the way he loops the leash over his hand. The human is cruel as he pulls. The carpet rubs his knees raw as he is forced to kneel between Youngjo’s legs. He’s still petting him, sweet, and something in his gaze is adoring. It’s now that Seoho whimpers, cock twitching.

“You ready to eat?” Seoho nods, maybe too eager. Youngjo chuckles, gives his head another pat before reaching for the zipper of his trousers.

This is what Seoho has been good for. His teeth ache and his head swims as he’s presented with Youngjo’s cock. It’s much like the rest of him: tantalizing. He might be drooling. Youngjo reaches forward to press his thumb to Seoho’s plush lips, prodding them open. He complies eagerly, letting the digit rest against his blunter teeth, framed by the canines that mark him for what he is. Youngjo slides forward and feeds the crown of his cock to Seoho first. Watches the way he suckles at it with a darkening gaze before he decides that he has a better idea. Seoho’s scalp stings as Youngjo pulls at his hair, forcing his cock in further. 

“Watch your teeth, little bat.” He blinks up blearily at the other in response, jaw going slack. He presses his fists against his legs, clamping his thighs shut over his own cock just for the little bit of friction it provides him. But he takes so much more pleasure in the pull of the leash. Youngjo uses one hand to tug his head back, then yanks the leash to force him forward and Seoho  _ basks _ in the feeling of being used like that. 

Sweat dots Youngjo’s forehead, dark hair clinging to the skin. If Seoho could see past the tears in his eyes, he would think he looked gorgeous like that. He’s already feeling the sweet soreness of an abused throat as Youngjo pulls back, strokes himself until he’s cumming in Seoho’s mouth. He laps it up, whines when Youngjo shoves his cock back into his mouth to milk his orgasm. He feels filthy as cum and spit is pushed out of his mouth to make room. It drips down to mix with the blood on his legs. Then he feels himself cumming; hits him like a ton of bricks that leaves him shaking. Above him Youngjo sighs and separates from him.

The human is kind. The leash is slack. He thinks he would have preferred if it snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
